


Never Crossed His Mind

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never even considered telling Iwaizumi about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Crossed His Mind

Most people could figure out that Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi. What no one could wrap their heads around was that Oikawa didn’t do anything about it. 

Hanamaki tried to ask him about it one time. There was a girl, very clearly flirting with Iwaizumi, and Oikawa was just watching from the sidelines with a sad look in his eyes but a smile on his face.

“Why don’t you just ask him out if it bugs you so much to watch this?” He asked.

“Well that’s a stupid reason to ask someone out. If the problem is watching, I should just turn around, right?” Oikawa replied, continuing to watch anyway.

“I can’t tell if you’re trying to be funny or if you’re just really that stupid.” Hanamaki said after a moment.

“I don’t really see much funny about it, so I guess I’m just being stupid. I must be to keep standing here, right?” He finally turned his eyes on Hanamaki, looking for all the world like he was actually looking for an answer. Some kind of confirmation that he should walk away, and Hanamaki wasn’t sure if he just meant from the cafeteria or not.

“C’mon. I’ll get Matsukawa to buy you ice cream.” He said instead, pulling Oikawa along.

* * *

“I can’t believe you got a girlfriend and didn’t tell me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined one day in university, and Kuroo wasn’t sure how Iwaizumi couldn’t see that the hurt on Oikawa’s face wasn’t just because of Iwaizumi keeping a secret.

“It wasn’t any of your business.” Iwaizumi replied.

“I have to meet her. The girl so important that you couldn’t tell me about her because you were worried she’d fall for me.” Oikawa said with a wink.

“Now you’re just making shit up. I didn’t tell you about her because I knew you’d want to meet her.”

“Because you’re jealous of my skills with the ladies, yes I know, Iwa-chan. I figured it out.” Oikawa said loftily. Kuroo felt kind of bad for the girl.

“No. Because I want her to think that I keep decent company before she meets you.” Kuroo wondered if maybe he hadn’t given Iwaizumi enough credit. If maybe he knew about Oikawa’s feelings for him and had been trying to spare them by not telling him if it wasn’t serious with the girl.

That thought was struck down when a pretty girl walked over and kissed Iwaizumi and he seemed to have no qualms about kissing her back for as long as he could before it became indecent. He was just as blind as Kuroo had thought. That, or exceptionally cruel, and he didn’t strike Kuroo as the second type of person.

Oikawa seemed to take this all in stride, and was nothing but polite, to Kuroo’s surprise, when they broke apart as he introduced himself, laughing and joking with her like old friends. There wasn’t even a hint of bitterness towards the girl. He could see Iwaizumi starting to relax a bit as it looked more and more like his best friend and girlfriend were going to get along.

Kuroo could almost think he’d been wrong about Oikawa’s feelings, watching him interact with the girlfriend of the person he loved, but his smile was plastered on and the light in his eyes was gone. He was going through the motions, and all the proof he needed of that came to him when he went back to the locker room a bit later to get something he’d forgotten and found Oikawa curled in on himself, sobs racking his body. He texted Kenma that he’d be late and sat down next to Oikawa, placing a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

* * *

Oikawa was Iwaizumi’s best man. Akaashi couldn’t even imagine how hard it must be for him, but he went through the entire wedding with a smile. He read a moving speech , and if Akaashi didn’t know better he could think the tears in his eyes were happy ones for his friend.

“Did you ever even try to tell him how you feel?” Akaashi asked as Oikawa took a break from dancing with half of the female guest and sat beside him.

“No. Why would I?” Oikawa asked with a tilt of his head.

“To see if those feelings were returned so that you wouldn’t end up helping marry him off to someone else.”

“But I helped to marry him off to someone he loves dearly. Why would I ever want to take that away from him? Look at how happy his is.” Oikawa looked out at the dance floor, where Iwaizumi could be found laughing as he danced with his new bride, with a fond kind of sadness. “How could I ever even think about taking that away from him when I could help bring it to him instead? No, I never even considered telling him. Because I’m selfish. I want to keep him. I want to see him this happy all the time. I couldn’t have done that if the confession made things weird. Even if it didn’t, he would never have been so cruel as to make me come here knowing how I felt. I would have never seen how happy he looks now if I had told him.”

Akaashi shook his head and sipped at his champagne. “You have an odd definition of selfish.”

“It makes me happy to see him happy, which means it’s for me. What’s not selfish about that?”

“The fact that under the happiness for him you’re miserable for yourself.”

“Perhaps.” There was a slightly broken edge to Oikawa’s laugh, like it hurt to produce the sound, and Akaashi couldn’t fathom why Oikawa bothered for just him. “But that doesn’t matter much, does it?”

Akaashi sighed. “I suppose there’s no convincing you otherwise.”


End file.
